comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-29 - Breakfast Club
Bobby comes into the kitchen to the smell of something really delicious smelling cooking. It's Monet, in some casual clothes - T-shirt and jeans, though it's still probably more expensive than most people's entire wardrobes given they're designer brands from Gucci or whatever. Monet also has an apron on as she's humming to herself, working on 3 different burners at the same time. "Oh... hi Mr. Drake. I'm trying my hand at cooking since I don't have any of my chefs here. Trying a recipt that Bobby Flay told me about - he's an old friend of my father. A breakfast casserole, he called it. Peasant food, but quite tasty actually. Then again, so was ratatouille originally. I'm sure even Jubilee or Rina could handle making it if Jubilee doesnt incinerate it first or Rina didnt want to eat the ingredients raw." She smiles. "Oh... hi ... Blindfold, right?" She goes back to humming as she cooks. Bobby shakes his head, "You really don't like Rina, do you? I mean, yeah, she's about as opposite from you as you get, as background goes, but..." He shrugs, "This place is all about differences. I mean... her dad knows how to live off the land in the Canadian north woods... yours, apparently, knows world famous TV chefs." He shakes his head, "And mine knows where to find a good diner on Long Island. We all come from different places." He sniffs, "Whatever you're making does smell delicious though." Monet looks over at Bobby. "Oh I don't hate Rina in the slightest. Honestly, I don't. I just think I'm better than her in every conceivable way. In that respect, she's like most people. There's a big difference there. If anything, I think her feral animalistic style is endearing... in the same way some mindless pet like a bull terrier might be an endearing pet, I suppose. Would you like some breakfast? It's made of halal turkey sausage, eggs, and various peppers and spices." Ruth stops just after the doorway as she'd come in tapping her cane along the floor. Wearing her hair in a braid that wet from the top of her head on one side to the bottom of the other, and draping down in front of her shoulder, hiding effectively that her blindfold wrapped around her head. Wearing simple jeans and a hoodie that was average in cost and gave her a bit of a ragamuffin look, Ruth ducked her head shyly "Ruth please yes" her voice soft and quiet almost a whisper "Ruth figures you must be Monet, yes please?" Bobby moves into the kitchen area and gets out plates and utensils, "Love some." He talks as gets three place settings assembled, "Calling Rina mindless is a mistake. And a dangerous one. I've watched her implant a psychic command in a rampaging Kryptonian. She's more than she seems. She just inherited all her dad's anger issues, and hasn't had as much time to get them under wraps." Monet looks over at Ruth for a bit. She whistles to herself about something, then moves back to the cooking. "Yes well, that would be me. Monet. You can go sit down and I'll bring you both some of this delicious breakfast while you inadvertantly grovel apologetically some more. They did a real number on you, didn't they?" she asks Ruth. She smiles and puts the contents of the pans on a large platter. She walks over to Bobby and Ruth. "Like I said Bobby... a wild dog can do some damage. I wouldnt call them intelligent though. I'm not even disputing that she's probably capable to your average person. she just isnt compared to me. I just don't have any ill will towards her. If anything, at least she smells better than Mr. Logan. I just don't say anything about that since ... decorum, after all - he IS A teacher here." She puts the platter on the table and waits for Bobby to bring over the plates and utensils. Ruth nods at the instructions and taps her way over to the table and finds herself a seat before shrugging shyly "Ruth is what she is and there is no change for that, no thank you. Ruth bears no malice for what has happened, please yes. You would be surprised how many layers they both might hold, Mr Logan is quite a skilled tactician after all, yes sorry" Bobby puts out three extra small plates on the table, one in front of each person's place, and when the food is brought to the table, those extra plates each hold a ice sculpture in miniature of the person. Ruth is shown with her blindfold in place, head back, and cane extended. Monet is shown in her current outfit (minus the apron). Bobby... just has a little snowman. Bobby sits back in his chair, "Oh, I'd definitely avoid mentioning Logan's smell to his face, espeically if he's been out in the woods for a bit. Made that mistake once. I really hate replacing doors, but what good is a bedroom door with three big claw holes?"" Monet puts the apron neatly on the chair next to her. "I won't comment on that out of respect for the position he holds at the school, despite his other shortcomings. It's definitely not out of any type of fear." She takes a bite of the meal. "Mmmm.... I have to say... for my first time, I surprise myself on my innate expertise at cooking." She looks over at Blindfold. "So, why exactly do you speak so oddly, Ruth? Tried looking in your mind but it's like looking at this breakfast in the pan. Most of the important stuff seems to be there but it's all scrambled." She looks over at Bobby. "Some orange juice?" Ruth fidgets nervously "Ruth had a bad altercation with her brother at his execution ad he stole much from ruth, sorry yes. Ruth sees the past and the future but has a difficult time with time itself, yes please. As with the game of sorry, Ruth was bounced back to start from what her brother did to her, yes thank you. It's not his fault though, he's just confused and very angry, Ruth has never been able to form a connection with him nor understand him as she should, yes thank you" Somehow it didn't sound like the her comment of steeling applied to just that one incident though "We are all as we are meant to be, and everything that seems horrible usually has a good side to it as well, please yes" covering her mouth as she yawns tiredly "Ruth has no off button even in sleep, please yes forgive ruth for being tired if you can, she does not sleep well" Bobby nods, "Yeah, I'll take some thanks." He takes a taste and falls silent for a moment as he chews. He loos at Monet, "Good job on these." He looks over at Ruth, commenting, "Scrambled does sound like a pretty good description." His voice turns kindly, "But it's upt to you if you actually want to tell what happened." Monet rubs the bridge of her nose as Ruth starts talking. "I've heard there are all sorts of wonderful sleeping aids and drugs nowadays, Ruth." She takes another forkful of her breakfast. "Though I do feel for you in that you were so scarred by your brother..." she say with almost.... sympathy? Yeah it's actually almost like she's sympathetic about that! It's probably not Monet. "It's terrible when it comes at the hand of family. You never expect it." She pauses and puts down the forkful of food. This is too close to what happened with Monet and her brother, Marius. She makes a terse smile at Bobby. "I'm sure I can give you the recipe." she says, changing the subject quickly. "Women do appreciate a man who can cook." Bobby chuckles, "My mother once told me I could burn water. I told her that's about the only thing I couldn't do with it. Actually, I'm not too bad. Don't get fancy, but I do tasty just fine." He takes more of Monet's culinary creation, and finishes chewing before he adds, "Of course, people tell me women love a guy with a good sense of humor, too. Hasn't helped my love life any. Not being able to talk about the cool parts of my job doesn't help any. "Oh, what do you do? Well, I tutor, help with general maintainence and student relations at a private school in Westcheste." He mimics a conversation between him and theoretical woman, staying very proper so far. And then he ads in a more eager tone more like his usual voice, "Oh, yeah, and the students? They all have crazy superpowers. And I'm part of a world-famous team of superheroes." Ruth sighs taking a forkfull of breakfast from her plate and savoring the taste before swallowing "Ruth's brother...was always angry, too filled with anger to be reachable, he blames ruth for all his troubles, he was an alcoholic and addicted to drugs, abusing Ruth in many ways since ruth can remember, but he went to rehab to try and get better, yes sorry. There he met a bigoted fanatic priest and when he came back things got worse and escalated, he'd always abused Ruth and her mother but it was getting worse all the time now, until the day...her mother tried to protect her from her brother when he came at ruth with a chainsaw intent on killing her, Ruth's mother died instead and Ruth ran around enough to call the police, they apprehended him, yes Ruth's apologies but you asked. Ruth's brother again blamed her for him being arrested and sentenced to death, Ruth was sent to live with her Aunt and learned mastery of her powers, Ruth went to her brother's execution to show him that family no matter what happens sticks together...he lashed out at her instead and tore half of what Ruth was away from her, half her powers and tearing at her mind as well, yes thank you. It's not all bad though, if it weren't for him ruth would not have learned mastery of her powers yes and would not have wound up here at the school thank you. Ruth does not blame her brother for any of this, he is not bad nor evil, he's just angry, yes please. Maybe some day he will realize what he has done over the years and then he can work to make it right but for now ruth will do what she can tohelp others" then lifts up her blindfold giving Monet a peek at the closed eyesockets before putting her blidnfold back in place "Ruth does not want to take medication to sleep, then ruth would not see what she does and could not be of as much help, Ruth knows that she can help stop the bad things she sees from happening and that if she didn't see them, they would happen, ruth does not want that, she wants to help even if it means not a good nights sleep, ruth is still happy to do it, yes thank you"Ruth reaches a hand out to comfortingly place on Bobby's arm "There is a reason the X-men's headquarters are kept secret, for the safety of all, yes please" Monet looks at her food annoyedly, and takes another bite of it. "You should be angry at him." She gets up with her unfinished plate. "Enjoy the meal. I'm going to have to go." She looks at Ruth briefly, pointedly saying, "Sorry thank you." Then just puts the plate down. "I've lost my apetite." before walking away without even explaining why. Bobby winces and sets down his fork. Glanceing at Ruth he shakes his head, "I think you just hit a nerve, big time." pushing away from the table, he stands and goes after Monet, trotting to catch up before asking her softly, "You OK? I know Ruth's had it rough, but I don't have to be psychic to know there's more here than that. I may be faculty, but I make it a point not to read up on student files unless I have to. Rather know people on their own terms. If you ever need a friendly ear, you let me know." Monet keeps walking when Bobby folows her, until he catches up to her. She takes a deep, iritated breath, then forces one of those polite smiles at Bobby. "I'm fine Mr. Drake. I appreciate your not pushing the issue. Thank you. I need some air, that's all." Then heads off again. Bobby sighs and shakes his head, but then nods. "Alright, Monet. But there are people here to help." He turns and heads back to the table muttering, "And people say I'm tough to melt." He settles in to finish off his food. Ruth turns her head toward Bobby and frowns sadly, turning her face toward her breakfast as she pushes it around her plate "She has had a very rough life yes and it has made her very hardened against things others would find comforting or soft, yes please" Bobby looks at Ruth, "Everyone's got scars around here, Ruth. Some just wear them a little more openly. Her and Rina? Two sides of the same coin, and if I said that to either one of them, I'd be lucky to come out with my brain in one piece." Ruth nods her head "Her story and mine are not much different but she has not found the peace of forgiveness yet and refuses to admit when someone might be better then her at anything, yes sorry" tilting her head at bobby as if considering his words on bearing scars.